Scars
by Heatherlynn2015
Summary: "Bri how can you love me with all of these scars, I'm so ugly" One-shot


She had just gotten home. Brian had called her and told her that he had to stay late and would be home later than usual.

"I'm sorry Liv I'm not going to be home until later, I need to finish this paperwork."

"It's okay, she whispered, I think I'm going to go to sleep anyways."

"Are you ok Liv?"

"Yea, she sniffled, just had a hard day at work today."

"Okay, just get some sleep I'll be home as soon as I can."

"Ok, I love you Bri."

"Love you too Liv."

The second she had gotten home she ran into their bedroom and cried until she couldn't cry anymore. She sat up on her bed and remembered what Rollins had said to her earlier that night.

"Oh, I don't need anyone to listen to my problems."

A few seconds later she got up and walked in her bathroom. She put her finger up on the small scar on her forehead that Lewis had left when her hit her with her own gun.

She then slowly moved her hands down to the hem of her shirt and slowly lifted it up.

"He did this to me," she thought, "how can I do my job when I couldn't even protect myself."

She started crying again as she put her finger on one of the many burns on her abdomen. Then she touched another and another. Then she reached the what had scared her the most when he burned her with her own badge. Her mind instantly flashed back to the moment he had done it.

"Sweety it's time to wake up, Lewis snarled at her."

"Mmmmhh, she moaned under the duct tape."

"Good you're awake time to get the party started again," and he walked in the kitchen.

She tried to yell but nothing came out under the duct tape.

Before she knew it he had walked back in with a pan in his hand.

She started squirming as much as she could but he had her tied too tight it was useless.

He put his hand on her face and told her, "I'm going to enjoy this and grabbed her badge."

She could see that is was bright red her eyes widened involuntarily.

Before she knew it his hand had grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled up to her shoulder, and then grabbed to the band on her bra and pushed it up slightly.

She started to mumble under the duct tape but moments later Lewis had pressed her badge as hard as he could against her rib cage.

She wanted to scream but didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

"Ha sweetheart, you enjoy that" he placed his hand on her new found burn and she flinched.

She was taken out of her flashback by someone calling her name.

"Olivia," Brian yelled. She flinched and turned around with tears in her eyes. There was silence for a while and then she spoke. "Bri how can you love me with all of these scars, I'm so ugly"

Brian's face dropped, " Liv you are not ugly you are so beautiful, yes you have scars and so do I. Liv what do you always so about my scars?" "That you have scars, but I love your scars they are your beautiful imperfections," she said while crying. "And you see your scars, you know what they show. They show that you are a fighter, you are a warrior, you are a survivor." Brian said holding her hand. Olivia couldn't help but smile. "How about we go lay down in bed and talk?" Brian asked carefully not wanting to upset her more. He was surprised when she said yes.

After she had changed in one of Brian's shirts she came to lay down with Brian.

"Honey what made you so upset."

She sniffled, "I was trying to help Rollins and she told me that she didn't need anyone to listen to her problems." Brian didn't say anything just wanting her to get it all out. "She's right I have all of these scars, I have nightmares, flashbacks. How the hell am i supposed to do my job." She started sobbing, " How am I supposed to love you I flinch every time you touch me." She curled even closer to him.

"Hey, I love you, I love everything about you. I am here for you no matter what, just need to keep doing this and talking to me so I can help you. And trust me we could never have sex again and would be still the happiest man alive."

Liv finally spoke again, "You really mean that."

"Yes, will love you until the day i die, when Lewis kidnapped you I thought i would never see you again, and that really made me realize how much I loved you." Brian said rubbing her shoulder.

"Brian, you know what." Liv whispered on laying on his chest.

"What,Liv." Brian replied

"I love you." She looked up and kissed him, then put her head back down on his chest. "And I promise I'll try to talk to you more and not hold it in anymore."

Brian smiled wondering how he could get so lucky, "I love you too Liv I'll always be here for you Liv, I promise."


End file.
